User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Hello. }} }} }} Ooooh, the template limit has been exceeded. Probably cuz of the really long conversations we have. Nevermind. --RandomDude101 20:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) TWEWY: I'M STUCK ON TEH BLOND LADY! Also, on the topic of TWEWY, I has made meh: What is your opinion??? I don't like how the right side of the shirt or the skin turned out. }} Also, the only reason I used Joshua is cuz his shirt and hairstyle look more like mine. And me am too lazy to do dat much. Besides, Shiki doesn't suit you AT ALL. Of course, I really can't imagine you as Pinky or the Iron Maiden. Possibly Rhyme, but she's so tineh. }} On easy... I always wear big shirts. It be fun wearin' sleeves over mah hands. }} }} And even though I should control my partner, I usually just let the AI control it. Fweeeeeeeeeeee. Most likely.}} It wasn't really that hard... o.o Your clothes: K then. MapleStory: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.}} MapleStory: I don't actually dress like that. :O}} MapleStory: Black Angel Wings: ME AM A DEMON!!!!11 MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bandanna: Bandannas pwn. Eyes: He's bored, yo. HERE AM A MOAR REALISTIC MEH: I know, it looks like a nerd. }} MapleStory: I ain't noticeably fat, little missy miss! YOU LOVE ME?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!? }} MapleStory: It's true, missy! Do I gotta show you a picture of me or sumthin'? YOU USED TEH SMILIE!!!!1 Is there something I need to know, Blanky?}} }} That answer your dang question? Plus, I see your goofy grin. }} @Blanky: Why are shaki- oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh...... that's right! You're afraid of everything! YOU HAD BETTAH PROMISE, OR I'LL TURN TEH LIGHTS OUT IN HERE!}} MySims Sky Heroes- cover art PASTA!(i have a Word Bubble) !!!!}} Donation NOT Accepted }} }} I AM EDIBLE!!! STOREH OF MAPLE!!!! }} MapleStory ) Oh, I will! *puts hand over light switch* Now promise!!!}} }} smilie... }} Also, according to my sister, you kept bugging her.}} Whatevah. *shrug* LISTEN TO DIS SONG! Um, even though it is a Christian band, this is a band that has some... I guess you could say odd songs for a Christian band. I see absolutely no reference to Christianity in it. :O OHMYGOSHIES, I ALSO GOT THIS FLIPPIN' AWESOME JAPANESE-LOOKIN' CHRISTIAN SHIRT!!! }} Shirt: If you wanna see it for whatevah reason, here you flippin' go. }} }} }} }} Maybe it's admin onleh. Can you move dat pic in teh pic to File:LukeMapleStoryBored.png plox? }} There's quite a bit of evidence, missy... *slapped over 9000 times by Blanky* Yes, I promise I'll stop it. And I won't "cleverly" avoid it like you *ahem* do. So, uh... you wanna play MapleStory or MySims PC (for five minutes)?}} Not to rush... As you can see Test my advertisement. BLANKY! Salin told me that I sucked.Qubit2222 13:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) , but why you shoudn edit fighting in Clara (MySims Agents)? Why you serious about that?!--Salinlovecake 14:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Request THANKS!!! 00:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Blanky Thanks for doing my request and yea can you help me with the bubble and stuff! --Puffles Rule 01:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Hey yo'! }} Moo. }} THANK YOU!!! new moods plzzzzzz!!! Link to Link Have ye Done Ye Olde Moodz for meh? Dear, Blanky... MapleStory (cont.) There's quite a bit of evidence, missy... *slapped over 9000 times by Blanky* Yes, I promise I'll stop it. And I won't "cleverly" avoid it like you *ahem* do. So, uh... you wanna play MapleStory or MySims PC (for five minutes)? Also, which one of these two do you think looks more like Sho Minamimoto: or That's the closest hairstyle to his. :O The only difference is the outfit. I think #2's shirt looks more like his, but #1's pants look more like his... Also, the only marks I could get on his face were red, so ya. I also couldn't tell what color his dang eyes were, so i just used yellow.}} }} }} Where was I supposed to go to get that...?}} Also, if I somehow get past that, how do I download only the patch? }} }} I phail.|mood=Thinking}} IT STILL DIDN'T WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} With onleh 1-2 fingers.}} }} Pink is the new Black, what? Moodz Hooray (what a pain I am) Well I mean like what do you do to make them? And are they like sims emotions.--Gemma1520 21:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Image name moved